every_witch_witfandomcom-20200213-history
Hope Archer
Personality: From a very young age, Hope has managed to be quite witty. Hope is a confident girl but can easily laugh at herself when she's made a mistake. She is very honest about what she wants and is very outspoken. Hope is also protective, loyal, and kind. The way her species works Like all magical children, Hope was known as a witchling until she came into her Kanay magic. She is the first person to have more than two types of magical species in her blood. In the sixth book, Hope came into her Kanay powers. Since she was also part zombie, the words Zombie and Kanay were combined into one word as the title of her species- Zanay. If Hope would receive witch powers too, she'd become a Zanay-Witch. The other option was being a Zombie-Witch if she had only received witch magic, however since she came into her Kanay magic first, this option was ruled out since if she did get witch magic she'd be a Zanay-Witch. Whether or not she got witch magic and Kanay magic or just Kanay magic or just Witch magic, Hope's zombie blood would always be in the name of her species. (Powerless-Zombie-Witch: if she hadn't received any magic. Zanay-Witch, if she had both. Zombie-Witch if she only received Witch magic. Or Zanay if she only received Kanay magic.) The same rules applied to her two brothers who also had Wizard, Kanay, and zombie blood. The pregnancy The storyline of Emily's very young teenage pregnancy with Hope started somewhere between the middle and end of the fifth book. Emily was already four months along in the pregnancy when she had discovered she was pregnant. What happened was, in early December of 2019, Emily and her love interest Ethan were compelled by Emily's aunt Ruby's boyfriend Cameron to have sex- which had resulted in both of them losing their virginity and Emily falling pregnant with Hope. Cameron had erased their memories afterward so neither of them had even remembered sleeping together- which is ironic since they spent months before, and during the first trimester of the pregnancy, trying to confess their feelings for each other. Sometime after Ethan went into hiding with his family, Emily was told she was gaining weight and when she asked her aunt about it, she raced to the washroom and threw up. Ruby followed her in and asked her a bunch of questions, followed by making her take a pregnancy test. Emily argued that she didn't need to take one because she was only nearing the age of fourteen and hadn't lost her virginity. She was very shocked and scared to find out she was pregnant and that she had been compelled. Since the memory and concealment magic was wearing off- which was the cause of Emily's pregnancy showing and her finding out about it- she was able to recall the incident enough to discover that Ethan was the father. Though she never did personally remember who had compelled her, she later found out it had been Cameron when Ruby had made the discovery after finding some of Emily's clothing jewelry in the room she and Cameron shared with their baby twin daughters. Emily was in her third trimester when she and Ethan agreed to keep the baby. When Emily graduated from the Academy- which was a magical boarding school that taught magic- Emily was seven months along in her pregnancy. Hope Archer ''' ''Every witch teen: Secrets, Crushes, Struggles '' “What are you doing in here you little escapee?” Ursula- Hope' 'Personality''' Hope was a baby you had to keep your eyes on. For the first several months of her life, Hope was said to be a very fussy and picky kind of baby. She knew what she liked and what she didn't. This often made it hard for her parents to do simple things like feed and dress her. After she came into her magic, Hope found a joy in using her magic as much as possible and became a little trouble making with her magic.